The Angarak
by Asilin Kheldarson
Summary: *Chapter One is up* Ever wonder what happened after The Mallorean? Here's what I think happened. My first fic, hope it's good. Ok it's pg now for some sexual reference, it's not much.
1. Prologue

Ever wonder what happened after the Mallorean? Here's what I think happened. New characters, new ideas, pretty much a new story, but there's mention of the old. Just read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the books or the old characters I might mention. I'm going to try to keep the story true to form, but it might be difficult. So if you enjoy Eddings, don't kill me if I change some facts.  
  
  
  
1 The Angarak  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
The world spun in the lonely universe. It had gone through so much and was now in a time of peace. Eriond smiled as he watched the world under his care rock in blissful sleep. He wondered how long it would last. It had been one thousand years since the adventures of the Mallorean. His father and brothers had long since gone, leaving him to guard this planet alone. As it was, Belgarion and Ce'Nedra had died, but left a strong lineage to carry on the task of protecting the world with Eriond. All the other friends had died as well, barring Belgarath, Polgara, and the others. Even Polgara's children showed great potential for the Will and the Word. But would it be necessary for them to really learn how to use it? Eriond hoped not. 'This peace must last,' he thought. Then he glanced at a balance that sat in a corner. One side was weighted down with something, while the other was empty. Eriond knew the other side might one day be filled, but he hoped not too soon.  
  
************  
  
Halfway across the universe, a shady figure emerged. It sensed that somewhere a balance had been weighted down with too much Good. It sensed that its job was to find this place and equal it out with Evil in anyway it could. Realizing this, it took off, heading toward the offending planet.  
  
***********  
  
On the planet, a figure stood alone in the woods. The figure had once been powerful, but had been left to rot in some cave. A thousand years it had been left, but now they were free to get revenge. Unfortunately, most of the powers the figure had once had were gone save a few. Without the power, revenge could not be retrieved. So the figure was trying to pray to Torak to get power. Instead of Torak, another figure emerged and called to the one who was praying. They soon bonded allowing the one who was without power, feel power once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
So what you think? It's my first fic so don't be too hard on me. And if you think I'm going off story line *throws hands over head* PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! Oh and please r&r. 


	2. A new hero

Ok so here's Chapter one. Oh and note for those who made mention of Belgarion dying, back off a little. I mean think about it. All the problems are gone and since Ce'Nedra's only half a dryad, she wasn't going to live long, so I just assumed that when she died Belgarion followed because his son and grandson could take care of things and he wasn't needed. Plus he wanted to be with his love. Isn't that a sweet idea? Anyway, there's nothing in the book series that indicates he wouldn't have died sooner or later, so I took poetic license and just touched it up. Or he and Ce'Nedra did what Beldin and Vella did and changed into animals and spent the rest of their life out in the wild. Either way he's NOT in the story. Kay?  
  
Disclaimer: See the Prologue and I'm not putting this in anymore.  
  
1 The Angarak  
  
1.1 A New Hero  
  
As she crept down the Angarak Embassy, she kept her ears alert for the slightest sound. Her mission would be compromised if she were found out before she was clear of the city. Suddenly she heard moaning and groaning in one of the rooms. She quickly retreated back into the shadows and waited to see what would happen. Then she realized which room the sound came from. The ambassador was starting to feel the first wave of her wrath. She'd have to come back and finish the job later. She smiled to herself and continued on to the rear of the embassy where her escape route lay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, a group of Angarak soldiers came galloping down the road. They were under orders to find and apprehend the maid Styla at any cost. How demeaning this is they thought. They hadn't been given the details of why she was so important. They just assumed that the ambassador just wanted her for his pleasure. Which would explain why they had been told to get her and bring her back at cost of their jobs. The soldiers were so absorbed with their morbid thoughts of losing their jobs that they nearly passed by the peasant girl. Fortunately for them, one, an arrogant lieutenant aspiring for greatness, wasn't too upset and stopped to question her.  
  
"Where are you headed, girl?" he asked with an arrogant sneer on his face.  
  
"Back home, sir," she replied with a quavering voice. Obviously she was terrified of the soldier. He preened for a moment before continuing his questions.  
  
"How far away is it?"  
  
"Not far, but I must be home soon. My mom's not well."  
  
"You can go as soon as you answer one more question. Have you seen a maid along the road? We must catch up with her."  
  
"No sir. There's been none on the road besides me," she truthfully told him.  
  
"Very well. Thank you for your time," he said as he casually tossed a couple red Angarak pennies. Then he waved imperially at the group, and off they rode.  
  
"Cheapskate," she muttered at heis receding back. "But then a peasant girl wouldn't know that. I know it, but a peasant doesn't. The Angarak currency's been done the hole for a while. Maybe it has something to do with this stupid case. Oh well, maybe I can get a bit of bread with this. That lieutenant better watch himself," she smirked, "or he'll find a new appendage between his shoulder blades." And off she went, casting off the mannerisms of the peasant girl like an old cloak as she moved. Soon she was herself, Asilin, Drasnian spy extraordinaire, a direct descendant of the great Silk himself. She glanced up and gauged the time. She'd have to hurry Vo Wacune to catch Talemin otherwise a trek to Drasnia would be in order. She hated going to Drasnia. It was so dull there with spies in every shadow. You couldn't hide anywhere. Besides, it was time consuming and she wanted to get back and show the Angarak ambassador just how much his behavior disturbed her during her little visit. He was going to suffer as much excrutiating pain as she could supply him. Asilin smiled in anticipation of the torture she would visit upon the ambassador's person. He really should have stopped being so friendly when she gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew, finally done! I know it's kinda a cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist! So tell me what you think. Oh and by the way if anyone could tell me the names of all the coins used in the series, it would be appreciated 'cause I don't have access to all my books at the moment. They're being borrowed and I haven't gone collecting yet. 


	3. Quick Note

Okay, it's time for a little chat. This will be removed soon, but read it while I finish the next chapter. Oh and since it will be removed, don't review this. But if you want to respond to this, e-mail me at hwhite@rvgs.k12.va.us, okay?  
  
All right, first of all, I want to respond to the reviews about Garion and Ce'Nedra. I'm going to say it once and once only: THEY ARE NOT IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY. I am going to use they're descendants. I decided not to have all of Eddings' sorcerers and eternal people involved. A few will be, but I decided not to include Garion and Ce'Nedra. That is my choice. I just needed a reason for them not to be in the story. And the first thing that came to mind was they died. Of course, if you really don't like that, just say they changed into wolves and disappeared into the wild like Vella and Beldin. I don't care. Just understand that they are not going to be included at the moment. Maybe later they will, but I'm not that far.  
  
Also, quit telling me about the dryads. I have enough reviews about them. I understand that Dryads are half. Okay? So enough already.  
  
Finally, I have a quick question. Do you think I should include Silk in the party or not? I'm sure I could figure out a way for Eriond to bring him to this time period, but I want to know what you all think. Oh and one more thing, this is going to be a sort of crossover between Eddings and Moorcock. So if you haven't read Moorcock, you might like it. If you have read Moorcock and don't like him, then I would suggest not reading it. Okay? Thanks for listening. Next chapter should be up soon.  
  
Asilin 


End file.
